my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rsyavynn
Appearance Are a fire phoenix race that live on the sun of Rysava. However they can ether manifest themselves into ether pure fire that is the shape of their body or physical form. Both genders have breasts and female human-like genitalia. Males are smaller then females. They look like a fire phoenix in appearance except with softer feathers and more iridescent. They don't wear clothes at all and they sometimes carry Sunrite or Rysava Gemstone staffs. However their staves are useless but they do carry them. Intellect They are of a little bit above average intelligence. They're about 10% more smarter then humans. But they're not geniuses nor are they stupid. However they may not be as mentally intelligent other races but they're more emotionally intelligent then physically/mentally. They know more emotions then a human can feel. Personality They may well be the element of aggression and war but actually they are more of the element of air and water and sometimes earth. They aren't aggressive by any means and are very gentle, kind, emotional, sarious, inquisitive and intelligent. But some races are timid about them and will avoid talking or looking at them at all costs. But the alliance meets them with open arms and they do respond, but they can't follow along with the alliance as they can't go where they can. Only on a or sun(s). Diet Well telling the truth, they basically eat energy, plasma and fire, (fire is a type of plasma for the fact.) so I can't really say anything else except for the fact that they can't eat anything else but fire, plasma and energy. So basically they're living solar panels. Reproduction and Marriage Profitable Gemstones To them they see many gemstones as "pretty" but aren't greedy about it and won't try to get it into their hands as quickly as possible. However they would love to have any gemstone that isn't found on their sun. However only Rysava is produced by their sun and a whole ring of Rysava gemstone asteroids orbit the sun as they're drifted into the suns orbit after they're done forming. The Rysava gem is found in a glossy vermilion color and only found on their primary sun. The Sunrite is only found around the asteroid ring of their prime sun. Males born on the sun Ryvasa always carry a Ryvasaite gemstone staff or pendent. Females born on the sun Rysava always carry a Rysava Gem staff or pendent. Males born on the sun Ravsya wear Ravsyastone pendents and the females will carry Ravsyastone staffs Livability They live in a trinary star system so they do inhabit all three suns as their home. However the prime and largest sun is named Rysava. It is a giant yellow sun about 40% larger then our sun. The Rsyavynn have most of their population on Rysava. The second sun is named Ravsya which is 30% smaller then our sun and it is a leaf colored green sun. That sun is second most inhabited by them. The third sun is the smallest sun and is only 10% larger of the size of Jupiter. It is a sapphire colored sun with a small starlit (a moon of a sun which is a very tiny star about the size of mercury.) that is white. The sun has an ice blue ring of Ryvasaite. The starlit is named Rvaysa The third sun is named Ryvasa. It is the most uninhabited because it is the smallest sun but they conceder the third sun the prettiest one of them for the soft sapphire color. Omnipotent Powers? Yes they do have omnipotent powers only with fire. They can control anything related to heat. However they have only have one possible way to die (not including Pyqpypaqalqharian powers, but they would be nice to them as they are nice. If they can ever meet them.) is to stay off their sun for about six and a half months in space. However if they're on an average temperature planet, then about three months they can survive. The hotter the longer but the wet and/or cold planets they can only live around a week to a month. Some are only three days to get off the planet. If they're sent to a sun then they can survive. They also have the ability to levitate and they usually love levitating or flying everywhere. Depending on what sun they were born on, a Rsyavynn will have the same color fire as the sun they were born on. If they're born on the prime sun, Rysava, then they would have normal colored fire. 70% of their total population is born on Rysava. If they're born on the second sun, Ravsya, then they would have a leaf green colored fire. 24% of their total population is born on Ravsya. A Rsyavynn born on the third sun or it's starlit, Rvaysa and Ryvasa, have sapphire color fire (born on Ryvasa.) or white color fire. (born on Rvaysa.) Those born on the third sun are the rarest and only 6% of the population is born on Ryvasa or Rvaysa.